


More than a Kit

by AlexHunt



Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [11]
Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Daenarya is tired of being Mal's Kit
Relationships: Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)
Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820410
Kudos: 10





	More than a Kit

_ In the morning... _

“You know they’re going to start wondering where we are,” Daenarya bit her lower lip as Mal kissed his way down her neck. 

“Mmm.” Mal’s hands on her hips ushering her closer. “You really want me to stop, Kit?”

Her fingers tangled in his hair pulling his head back. “Actually, yes.” 

“What’s wrong?” Mal questioned. 

“I’ve been thinking, this isn’t working...” Daenarya admitted. She could see the hurt in his eyes as he searched her face for answers. She almost felt bad for the pause. Almost. “I don’t want to be ‘Kit’ anymore.”

Daenarya wrapped her arms reassuringly around his neck, keeping him close, but also out of reach of her lips. “I care about you. And, I think... you care about me, too.”

Mal gave her a wicked grin, as his mouth drifted toward hers again. She pressed a finger to his lips, blocking him. 

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” She smiled shyly. “I don’t presume that I’m your first or only Kit… I want something that’s mine.” Her thumb caressed the back of his neck. “And only mine.” 

“Okay,” Mal moved closer. “Anything else?”

She shook her head, pushing him away from her. “But, no more of this, until you’ve figured it out.” 

Daenarya brushed a kiss over his cheek as she headed back in the direction of their friends. 

Mal caught up with her quickly, though she continued to weave away from him just enough. 

“Sweet pea,” Mal offered confidently. Daenarya paused for a moment, then continued walking. He defended his choice, “[Sweet pea...after the flower you made me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498656) [ swim half-way across a river for, so that you could steal my clothes. It did lead to a very  sweet night .” ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498656)

“Hmmm….” Daenarya considered thoughtfully, before shaking her head. “You never did get me that flower.”

“Blossom?”

“Nope.”

“Daisy?” 

“No.”

“Oo...Buttercup?” He picked a small yellow flower from the forest floor, offering it to her. “They’re delicate, beautiful, and sweet.”

Daenarya shook her head again. “I’m not a fragile flower.”

“UGH!” Mal groaned. “You’re killing me.”

“Not yet,” Daenarya teased.

_ In the evening…. _

“My Dove?” Mal suggested softly, trying to keep the others from hearing, as he sat beside her. 

“Still no,” Daenarya smirked. “Try again.”

“Swan? My song bird?”

“I’m not a little bird.” 

“Give me a hint! Please, what are you looking for?” Mal practically begged. It was a new look for him. And she kind of liked it. 

Daenarya shrugged. “Figure it out.”

“Trouble? Mischief? Because seriously it’s what you are right now,” Mal grumbled, running his hands through his hair, scratching his head. 

“No, sorry, keep trying, Mr. Magnificent.” Daenarya rested her hand on his shoulder. “A word of advice, I’m also not a comfort food or a pleasing pet.”

_ The next day... _

“What’s with Mal?” Nia questioned, watching the rogue talk to himself, seemingly deeper in thought than she’d ever seen him. “If I knew what was ailing him, perhaps there are some roots or herbs nearby that we could find to help soothe him.”

“He’s fine. We’re just … playing a little game,” Daenarya admitted. It was the truth, even if only one of them knew they were playing. 

“Oh! What kind of game?” Nia beamed. “May we all play?”

“Not this time.” Daenarya’s gaze shifted to Mal. “This is a puzzle Mal has to solve himself.”

“And what if he can’t?” Nia asked. “He appears to be in distress.”

“Then, that itself will be the answer,” Daenarya sighed. 

_ A few days (and many failed nickname attempts) later… _

Mal listened for the sounds of each of his companions that signaled they had fallen asleep, as he and Daenarya often did when they snuck over to each other’s areas. He moved behind her gently, wrapping his arms around her. 

“What do you have to offer me, Mal Volari?” Daenarya tried moving away, but he held her snuggly. “Have you completed your quest?”

“If you mean, did I figure out your game? Yes.” He pushed her hair to the side.

“Oh, have you now? Do tell, oh Magnificent One,” Daenarya taunted. 

“It doesn’t matter what I say, does it?” Mal kissed the nape of her neck. “You’re more interested in seeing if I would give up.” He kissed her again, pushing her dress with his thumb, brushing his lips over her shoulder. “You wanted me to prove that I care.”

“Do you?” Daenarya’s voice was quiet and almost distant.

“I’m still here aren’t I?” Mal shifted her in his arms so she was facing him. His hands cupped her face. “I care about you, Daeny.”

“Technically, that’s just my name,” Daenarya retorted.

“I know, but that’s what you wanted, right? To be your own person? Not an apprentice? Not a rookie? Not some delicate, tiny, thing to be owned by anyone?” Mal asked, already knowing the answer. “You’re so much more than a Kit.” 

Daenarya’s smile grew. She breathed a little easier, enjoying the warmth of his body against hers. She had missed this… him. 

His thumb caressed her cheek softly. “You’ll always be  _ my _ Kit though. My most important and favorite Kit. The only one I can be honest with. You’re the only one that’s mattered.”

She closed her eyes thinking about his words. “I can still be  _ your _ Kit, as long as that’s not all I am to you.”

Mal kissed her forehead. His body relaxed for the first time in many days.

Daenarya settled into him, enjoying the feeling of being secure in his embrace. She rested her head in the crook of his neck. 

His fingers trailed through her hair. His eyes closing in search of some overdue sleep. “You’re a treasure, Daeny. One I didn’t even know I was looking for.”


End file.
